You're Guardian Angel
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: A short Song-Flick to a song by one of my favorite bands. Remus sings to Teddy and thinks about a certain witch that had stolen his heart.  Could be seen as the start of my other story Secrets, but can be read alone


**So, what do you do when it's fifteen past one in the morning and writers block has just vanished and you are so creative even your dreams have decided to have a mind of their own?**

**WRITE A SON FIC ONE-SHOT! **

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, the characters belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and is called Your Guardian Angel.**

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one._

Remus smiled as he strummed the guitar and sung, he had learnt the guitar during his first year at Hogwarts and found that it calmed him down when he got to stressed, and at the moment, his life was nothing but stress! Screaming baby, essays to grade, secret crush on a girl young enough to be his daughter and his monthly 'furry problem' had his hair nearly completely gray. And he refused to use muggle products to dye it, no matter how much Molly told him to do it!

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

His feelings for one, Hermione Granger, had developed during her fifth year; even Moony seemed satisfied with the girl. And now she should be in her seventh year, and yet, she was off fighting against the dark lord. He just wished he could save her, he wished that he could put the guitar down and run to her rescue. But he couldn't.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

He had let his guard down and gotten Tonks pregnant, but their relationship had fallen out. She had a hero complex and he had a desire to please everyone he met so they wouldn't abandon him. Some how their two wrongs had made a right, and that was the beautiful baby boy that was asleep in his crib, listening to his father sing. It was horrible, the fact he had gotten with another woman when his feelings for Hermione were alive and well. It was like he had betrayed her in a way, but he knew the stubborn witch would never see it like that.

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

He couldn't believe how mature the girl was, seventeen years old and already she had the mind of a thirty year old. She complemented him on all levels, cooking amazing dishes where he could manage to burn water, arguing with him when she knew that he was correct just to get a rise out of him, good with children when he was awkward and acted like a lost child sometimes. She was everything he needed. Everything he wanted. And everything he could never have!

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

He had tried to get her to stay during the summer holidays, saying his cabin was far from the noise of the war, but she had stayed with Harry and Ron, to continue the war.

His brave, loyal Gryffindor.

And now he was scared he was going to lose her.

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

Hermione had kissed him once, just a soft kiss, a very gentle and nervous brush of her lips against his, but it had set his body on fire! His mind was craving more and his body felt as if it would die without another brush of her lips, but she had left, and pursued her crush in Ron Weasley. He had nothing against Ron, or Harry, but when it came to Hermione, neither of them were good enough for her. Ron was to… Well… Dumb and Harry only had eyes for Ginny. How Hermione ended up with Ron, Remus would never know, after walking in on them snogging in the kitchen, he was still trying to work it out. What had Ron got that he hadn't?

Apart from being her age…

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

He was willing to die for Hermione, he knew he was, and she knew he was. His will had been set up so that she had sole custody of Teddy if something was to happen to him or Tonks, she would get everything he owned. Even the guitar he strummed softly after he had finished singing the song.

He was ready to give his life to the young witch, and his best friends son. But mostly to the young witch that had captured the old werewolves heart. He stood up and placed a kiss on Teddy's forehead, smiling softly before leaving the room to go and broadcast a radio show with Lee, and he hoped to god his angel would listen to it.

Where ever she was in the world.


End file.
